neon_city_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenon
A group of smaller companies, research teams and various other organizations brought together under one unified idea: to improve tomorrow for superhumans and their human kin alike. Possibly evil though as with any major company, gets more ambiguous as the chain of command ascends. Subsidiaries Machina The cybertech and engineering branch of Xenon, Machina is responsible for virtually every technological innovation used by Xenon and a majority of what Neon City as a whole uses. Despite the massive influence Machina has had on the city, squarely rocketing it into one of the most advanced cities on the planet, it has remained absolutely neutral in Neon City politics. It is a Xenon subsidiary and as such follows the commands of Xenon headquarters, but the organization itself is a purely scientific one with its innovations ranging everywhere from prosthetic augmentations to everyday appliances. While Machina creates the technologies present in almost every household in Neon City, it is the Overseer branch that deals with the sale, production, and marketing of said inventions. Yugenex The origins of Yugenex is largely obscured, the first time the name Yugenex appears in history is a hospital in South America that publicly subsisted on large donation campaigns during the 1960s and 70s. It was one of the first businesses to join the Xenon Megacorporation but still primarily hires within an exclusive family bloodline of trained scientists and new additions to the family. They primarily deal in genetic research and any numbers of projects concerning the viral or biological. One notable project among those in the know is the Synthesis Experiment and ongoing study spearheaded by Dr. Sophia Long. They seem to have a good grip on pharmacies and hospitals in the city. They concern themselves with the more biological implications and causes of superhuman abilities trying tirelessly to recreate powers and create more. The Evolutionaries Not a full subsidiary such as Yugenex or Overseer, the Evolutionaries are the official Xenon-sponsored superhero team of Neon City, created as a demonstration of the potential use of metahumans within everyday society. In order to showcase the variety of superheroes under Xenon command members of the Evolutionaries are chosen on a rotational basis, each hero being tapped from a different subsidiary within the mega-corporation for temporary duty on the team as chosen by one of the several permanent members. Evolutionary members are on constant patrol of Neon City, often working in tandem to prevent high-profile crimes or terrorist attacks and acting as a sort of public face for the Xenon Corporation. Chimera Every company needs some security. Every neighbourhood needs a watch. Every bustling super-powered metropolis needs faceless mooks to provide occasional comedic relief. That is where Chimera comes in. Charged by Xenon with keeping the peace and protecting company interests, Chimera's various squadrons of Buffers patrol the streets of Neon City under the command of various super-powered specialists and commandos. This subsidiary is usually more suited for guard duty or walking the beat on the streets. Higher profile members, those who actually possess Metahuman abilities, are appointed as leaders in this subsidiary in a pyramid hierarchy. Notable members are Meridian, Antenora, Rory and Eridana. Overseer A large portion of smaller businesses in Neon City have begun to accept the various monetary offers presented to them by Xenon to wear their name as a sponsor or outright sell their leases and land to Xenon. Through assembling teams of crack businessmen and women, Xenon takes the defence and protection of the average worker into their own hands. This is what Overseer attends to as the Business/Economics sector of the Xenon Conglomerate. Helios Don't let that kid go without food. You shouldn't have to sleep in that dumpster. Come on in, Helios has the soup kitchen warm and open for YOU. Helios is the Xenon Conglomerate's attempt at a community outreach and charity program, looking to help the less fortunate by throwing copious amounts of cold, hard cash at their problems. It is a very hit-and-miss program, but it keeps appearances up and is good for PR. Plus the less fortunate get their just deserts, but not just desserts! Staffed by young people happy to help and push through inane requests just to get that community service credit, or work off that misdemeanor theft that the unfair judge lumped them with. Helios. A Sunnier City for YOU. Xenon Members PCs * Captain McGoFuckYourself * Eridana * Chopette * The Haze * Sunshine * Lucid * Darien * Lockdown * Meridian * Antenora * Aurora/Rory * Juniper * Rabbit Foot NPCs * The Boss * Dr. Lloyd * The Buffers